The List Reasons why
by HellionKyou
Summary: Well Ichog writes a list of Why Kisshu is evilHumerouse, rNr, but no flames. Review on an idea of chapt two.
1. Chapter 1:Why Kisshu is evil

**The List**

**(Reasons Why)**

**I do not, own TMM, but i thought it would beh fun to write this. Ichigo writesa list of things, one being" Why Kisshu is evil" lol. Well it may suck n may be short but hell i did it for the fun of it.(there will beh a second chapt.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one:Why Kisshu is evil**

The moon had just casted over the clouds, making the sky shine with beauti and the stars twinkle. A pigtaled red haird girl, much better known as Ichigo, walked along the streets of her home town. Clutching in her hand a note book.

That said "10 reasons why Kisshu is evil". Thinking she was all alone, she began to talk to herself, and write more down.

"Kisshu..."she sighed out, thinking of more things to write down.

"Yes kitten, you called"

Ichigo quickly turned around and, to her thoughts, stood the green haired yellow eyed alien.

"Go away Kisshu"She said.

"Aww such harsh words coming from a pretty mouth..."

"Go away I dont have time for you!"She snapped.

He got closer to her, she hid the notebook behind her."Its dangerouse for a young girl, to walk the streets at night, someone could attack you"He said slyly.

"Yeah, like you!"

"No..."He glanced behind her back, smiled and moved in to kiss her, but instead grabbing her notbook.

"Hey give that back!"

"Hmmm...10 reasons why Kisshu is evil...well Im glad you think about me"

He began to read down the list.

1. He wants to destroy the world

2.He never leaves me alone.

3.Everywhere I go, he either wants me, or wants to kill me.

4.He has tried to kill my friends.

5.He is an alien

6.He cant take a hint

7.He has tried on many occasions to kill my Ex..(but now that he is gone, I wish he would)

8.He kisses me too much

9.I like it

10. AND BECAUSE BE MADE ME LOVE HIM! damn alien.

Kisshu looked back up at Ichigo with this silly ass grin placed on his face. He then turned the page."Ohh look, page two."

"Ichigo's face was bright **RED. **"Reasons why Kisshu is HOT"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was chapt one i told ya it would beh short rNr no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2:Why Kisshu is hot

**The list**

**(Reasons why)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two:Why Kisshu is Hot**

Ichigo felt like transforming into cat and running far far away. "Kisshu, you bastard give it back"

He looked at her and her list, and then back at her"Y...you...you love me?"

"Uh...I...Hm...I...NO...Uh...eh..."She lowered her head. "Can I have my note book back now?"

"Not yet **"Why Kisshu is HOT"**

**1.His eyes**

**2.His voice**

**3.His hair**

**4.His body**

**5.The way he makes me purr**

**6.His insaine pestering**

**7.His lips**

**8.His laugh**

**9.His body**

**10.Because he is"Literally" out of this world.**

He shut her note book, he really didnt need to read anymore, his heart was already thumping, out of control. He moved closer to her. He cupped her chin, to make her look at him."If you want it back, you'll have to kiss me..."He leaned up. She shook her head, and lowered her head."At least you didn't say "Be mine or die" "She said with a giggle.

"Your already mine"

She looked up."If you want it back, you'll have to..."He was cut off, she leaped up and kissed his lips. kisshu's face went red, he felt like he was going to die.

Ichigo took back her notebook.

"Next time dont steal my..."

"Ya know kitten, if ya dont want your shit stolen from me, I sujest you hid it better then that"

"Ichigo smiled. "Who said I didnt want you to find it"

"What...?"

"Beside, I hid my heart from you, and you still stole it, your such an evil alien, Kisshy!" She smiled.

Kisshu leaned in and gave her a passionate, and heavely kiss.

"I love you, Kitten"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short but sweet ey, well thats it for now. And Im still workin on my other fics but im in college now so i don have alot tihme, o and on the first fic, of this story, the tenth line was suppose to be "he" not be", im too lazy and tired to actually change it right now, so laterz.**

**HellionKyo**


End file.
